A Melody Of Sorts
by euphiiie
Summary: Several different scenarios of incestuous moments. : Mario & Luigi Oneshots : : Incest :
1. Cinnamon Flavor

.: O N E :.

**.: CINNAMON FLAVOR :.**

* * *

It's Luigi's birthday today, January twenty first and can't help but feel old. He's only twenty one years old though and that's defiantly younger then Mario is, whose age will not be mentioned because if it was, it would be guaranteed that Luigi will be stabbed a hundred times with a spork. Luigi hopes that this day will be over soon, in his mind he's still twenty and as soon as his head hits his pillow, he'll forget this day ever happened. In the kitchen, Mario is baking a cake made out of vanilla icing and cinnamon and Luigi doesn't have the heart to tell him he hates cinnamon.

It's a good thing that Mario didn't set up a party or anything, oh god that's actually a great thing, the last thing he wants is people sitting around him and singing happy birthday off key and reminding him that he's getting older now. Luigi twirls the plastic wax 21 in between his fingers and he would go into the kitchen to give it to Mario, if his legs weren't so against moving at all today. Birthdays make him feel sluggish, even if it isn't his birthday, he just thinks that all birthdays suck.

Mario doesn't seem like he feels that way.

Luigi can hear him from the living room, humming a tune loudly that Luigi's not familiar with, pouring the cake batter into a several cake pans. What? Layered cake? But Luigi doesn't want layered cake, he hates it, especially vanilla and cinnamon, ew. But Mario hardly ever cooks, or bakes, he doesn't even spend time in the kitchen and for him to actually cook something for Luigi is kind of sweet, sweet gestures from Mario being especially rare.

"Luigi, can you come in here?" Mario shouts from the kitchen. Luigi can smell the sickly sweet smell coming from underneath the swinging door, it's too strong he decides. Luigi walks in and Mario looks at him questionably, seeing that Luigi has pinched his nose. Luigi eyes Mario up-and-down, he's wearing an dainty apron that looks like it might belong to Princess Peach. Luigi stifles a laugh and Mario smacks him with the spatula he's holding. "Shut up!" He spats at Luigi venomously.

Luigi walks over to the oven, leaning over and examining the pastry closely, the cream turning into fluff and bubbiling up nicely. Still doesn's look very appealing though and Mario can tell that Luigi thinks that because of the obvious look on his face.

"I'm sure it'll taste great when it comes out." Mario says cheerily, reaching over and pulling Luigi away from the oven. Luigi looks at him doubtfully, Mario tilts his head and pouts, hands still resting on Luigi's shoulders.

"I told you I hated cinnamon." Luigi deadpans.

"You didn't tell me anything!" Mario defends lamely and Luigi raises an eyebrow at him. "I asked you what you wanted at least a thousand times, each time you told me you didn't care." Luigi looks away from him, shrugging his shoulders and Mario sighs in exasperation. "Twenty one isn't that old." Mario says finally.

Another shrug.

"I'm not in the 'party mood'." Luigi says, tone slightly annoyed as he makes air quotes with his hands around the sentence. Mario frowns, happy mood shattered under Luigi's gloomy aura, Mario hears the oven making annoying beeping sounds. The cake is done. Mario opens the oven door slowly, pulling the cake out and Luigi stares at it with disdain. "Do-not-want." Luigi squeaks, backing up as Mario cuts a slice and sets in on the plate, sliding it over to him. Mario glares at him, his patience growing thin. Mario scoops up the brown icing with his finger, licking it off and Luigi stares at him with rising suspicion.

Abruptly, Mario reaches over from the counter and yanks Luigi by his collar, smashing their lips together. Luigi's eyes widen, a huge blush unfolding across his face and Mario stands on his tip-toes, pulling Luigi a little more towards him.

And Luigi may not like cinnamon, but it defiantly tastes better in Mario's mouth.

* * *

_mouth-to-mouth transfer. yum. :D _


	2. Playing Doctor

.: TWO :.

**.: PLAYING DOCTOR :.**

* * *

Luigi hit the ground with a loud crack. A second later, his kart landed in front of him, almost crushing him. But instead it lands and smashes against the white brick wall of Peach Gardens, making a series of clanging sounds right before it collided with the wall violently. He paused for a moment, making sure he wouldn't pass out the moment he stood up, he wearily shifted his way to his knees. Pitying himself for being tossed out of first place by that damn blue spiny shell that Bowser threw at him and the fact that he might come in at tenth place. Luigi sat on his behind, staring at the crashed kart that has been smashed to bits, a few of the kart pieces laying around in random places.

One of the wheels rolls over and ends up in Luigi's lap, the green plumber stares at it with disdain and can feel himself bleeding from his knee and other places. Luigi glared as Mario casually rolled towards him, looking at him with a somewhat worried expression. Mario puts his feet down, hopping out of kart and watching his younger sibling wipe blood from his chin, no major injuries but embarassing nonetheless. Mario walked over, hands in his jean pockets and leaning in close to Luigi to observe the damage, the kart was completely destroyed. He could tell from where he was standing and he heard a couple of other karts screech to a halt behind him.

"Oh, Weegee." Mario says, tone dripping with pity and Luigi doesn't say anything. "Are you alright?"

Luigi fell to a squat, his knees up to his chest and his hands down to his ankles, pouting cutely. His chin was bruised, along with his cheek and his mouth had some blood leaking out of it, although there wasn't any brutal damage done to his lips. His stomach hurt too, Luigi assumed that there was a bruise there also. Mario sits down next to him, leaning against his shoulder and Luigi huffs in anger.

"Fuck off." Luigi snarls, he scoots away from him and Mario just grins in response. Mario scoots in front of him, still looking very much amused while Luigi glares down at the pavement with his bruised chin resting on his knees.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Luigi rises his hands up to his eyes, covering them as though he were a small child trying not to cry. Mario caressed his cheek, wiping some of the blood off his chin and taking his grumpy silence as a yes. The audience behind them watched uncomfortably as the older sibling leaned in, kissing the younger sibling on the chin, pulling away Luigi's hands and began kissing him on the cheek. Then pulling away to kiss Luigi on the lips, Mario hears Bowser cough, realization flashes through Mario's brain and he pulls away from Luigi. Who is noticeably cheerier.

"Feel better?" Mario asks, scratching the back of his head as his face flushes a little.

Luigi nodded.

Mario walks back to his kart, his shoes making soft slapping noises and he can feel everyone else's eyes on his back. Meanwhile, Peach stands staring at Luigi and her face flushes a deep scarlet, she nudges Daisy. Who has her mouth agape.

"Um, Daisy?" Peach asks, Daisy's mouth closes and she tilts her head towards Peach's mouth, listening. "Is it weird if I thought that was hot?"

* * *

_set in mario kart wii. :d_


	3. Actions Yelled At High Volume

.: THREE :.

**.: ACTIONS YELLED AT HIGH VOLUME :.**

* * *

Call it a sixth sense. Call it a feeling, intuition. Call it what you will.

I couldn't sleep and it's not because I was alone, or the fact that I've been feeling more empty then usual lately. And it's defiantly not the fact that Mario's getting married tomorrow, or the fact their is at least twelve strangers in my house right now. Most of which is _her_ family. Well, maybe _it is _because he's getting married tomorrow, maybe _it is _because of the twelve strangers in my house. Maybe the reason that he's not here with me is the reason I can't sleep. I'm alone in the guest room, while _she_ and Mario sleep in the same bed and I just lay here, my eyes fluttering shut before opening again. I can hear _her_ family cheering downstairs, probably celebrating, one of _her_ cousins asked me earlier if I wanted to join. I said no. The sickly churning feeling in my stomach has been eating at me all day, I don't feel like doing anything.

I dread the fact that I have to help out with the wedding tomorrow. _She_ insisted I should help out and when I say 'help out' I mean stand out in front of the church door and tell the guests were there to be seated. I have no idea how that helps anyone, the guests can burn in hell for all I care, I don't care where they sit. I don't want tomorrow to show. The idea of me setting _her_ wedding gown on fire is all too tempting and I wonder where the matches are. And if she accuses me, I can just say that I'm a pyro. Which I'm not, but she doesn't know that. It's already passed midnight, the moon peaking in through the top of my shades and throwing off the flicker of light in my room.

I feel the extreme urge to go into Mario's room, my room to be exact. My fingers curl into a fist into the blanket and I honestly can't find an explanation for why there's such a bitter taste in my mouth. I bite my lip, thinking of how when they say their vows and kiss and all that other crap, their going to have kids and that means Mario's going to pack up all his stuff and leave me. That sickly churning feeling is back, my lips is bleeding all over my chin and I decide that I really need to see Mario now. I wait until the celebration noises from downstairs have died down before I hop of the bed and walk quietly towards Mario's bedroom.

When I walk out onto the staircase I end up bumping right into him, I almost yelp, but his hand to my mouth cuts it off. My eyes widen without me meaning to and I stare at him, Mario's expression reading as panicked. Did he have a sudden urge to see me too? I suddenly feel flattered.

"Shhh!" He hisses, his gloved finger set on his lips and he glares at me. "People are sleeping!" He says in a harsh whisper, as he pushes me back to the guest room and he reaches around me to kick the door open. He pushes me in and he shuts it quietly behind him. The moonlight hits his neck perfectly and I'm tempted to walk over and kiss the spot, but the worried look on Mario's face disintegrates the thought away from my mind entirely.

"Are you okay?" I ask, Mario's eyes lifting up to look at me. "What's wrong?"

Have you ever just known that no words are needed? That a moment, you find yourself experiencing would be completely ruined if there were words involved? That in this instance, actions speak louder than words. Mario steps forward, weird and distant look in his eyes and I end up stumbling back without meaning to, his hand grabs onto my collar and he tosses me onto the bed as if I were the comforter. He's pinning my wrists, straddling my hips and his lips work feverishly over mine and I can feel his lips curve into a smile when I moan into his mouth.

Mario, who was obviously getting some sort of kick out of this, slides his hands down the length of my body, touching and stroking and other things that I know in the back of my mind aren't abiding to the rules of being engaded to someone else. I buck my hips against his, while he's drawing up my shirt and letting his hands dance against my skin. His touch a light, teasing caress that made my breath catch in my throat and when he heard my hitched whimpering, a pleased smirk spread across his face.

Was he planning this when he came in here?

I struggled to breath without making those needy little noises, somewhere in my mind I was hoping that all this senseless groping would lead to something else. But at the corner of my eye I could see a light peeking from underneath the crack of the door, I grimace, knowing exactly who it is. Alerted, hot, clammy and on the verge of breaking out in a sweat, I shoved Mario off me in half a heartbeat. He fixes his tasseled hair and wipes his lips against the sleeve of his shirt, placing his cap back on his head and looking away from me as if nothing happened. I do the same and tried to steady myself and get the dazed smile off my face.

The door opens and _she_ is standing in the doorway, looking tired and _she_ leans forward, narrowing her eyes.

"Mario? Aren't you coming back to bed?" She gives him a pout and I gag a little.

"Yeah, sure." Mario breathed, reaching behind him and patting my hand with his.

And with that, he walks after _her_ and he's gone. I sit there idly, looking at the door with disbelief and wondering how that could have happened so fast.

I fume silently, I **hate** interruptions.

* * *


	4. Cute

.: FOUR :.

**.: CUTE :.**

* * *

Luigi is unbelievably cute.

Someone should just tattoe that word 'adorable' on his freaking forehead in big red, sloppy bubble letters. Just because it's obviously should be known, because it couldn't be anymore true, and anyone who couldn't see that was either blind or stupid. So many examples of cute, like whenever Luigi blushes, or the fact that he still sleeps with his teddy bear. Or how he says the word 'cream puff', and how he still screams at bugs and ghost stories. Or how he still comes into Mario's room to cuddle if there's a thunderstorm.

Or whenever he says, "I love you, big brother."

It's enough to make his heart burst.

* * *

_Drabble. _


	5. Captain Jack McCaw

.: FIVE :.

**.: CAPTAIN JACK McCAW :.**

* * *

Luigi wakes up, bright blue eyes opening ever so slowly, stretching his right arm out in the air and his other hand covering his mouth to yawn. He sat up, kicking off his warm duvet comforter that bundled up his arms and legs, rubbing the sleep that lingered in his eyelids. He hops off the bed, toes wiggling in his red-and-white striped socks, attempting to shake off the cold from the air conditioning that was blowing at him ruthlessly all freaking night. Another stretch, another yawn, right before he walks over to the living room.

"Oooh, Captain." Luigi sing-songs as he walks over merrily towards the television, which has the silver bird cage right next to it. "It's feeding time!" He says in a sweet tone, pulling the white towel off that was over the bird cage. Captain Jack McCaw hates the moonlight that seeps in from the top of the curtains, he yells all night if he isn't covered. Luigi takes a brief look at the Captain, before turning away and not noticing that he isn't chirping or not generating any movement at all.

" loves his food, doesn't he?" Luigi swoons, expecting a response (in the form of a happy chirp) but does not get one. "Aww, someone's grumpy." Luigi remarks, tone dropping to make it sound sad or hurt, he walks over the kitchen counter and bends over to rummage for the Captain's bird food. In the birdcage, Captain Jack McCaw keels over and hits the silver bars kind of hard. From the kitchen, Luigi can be heard singing 'My Girls'.

"Oh, I found it!" Luigi calls, pulling out a huge bucket of bird food by the two handles that hang over at each side. He smacks it down onto the counter, a few of the bird seeds flying down onto the carpet. He takes a hand full of food, because he lost the 'food scooper thing' a few months ago, some of it slipping through his fingers as he walks towards the bird cage. Tid bits of colored pellets falling behind Luigi in the form of a rainbow.

It's when he walks closer, and finally _sees_ his precious, one eyed parrot. It's when his hands drop to his sides, pellets falling to the floor, making the same noises as if it were raining. Mouth agape, tears forming at the corner of his bright blue eyes.

"Eeep!" Luigi cried out, clasping his hands over his mouth to prevent it from coming out as a scream.

* * *

Mario is awakened by the sound of loud sobbing, a little unnerved and alarmed, he rises up to his feet and rushes into the living room. Only to find a distraught Luigi with his legs huddled to his chest where he sat, tears streaming along his pale cheeks and muttering something to himself.

"Luigi..?" Mario says softly, walking towards him with caution in his steps. "Weegee, what's wrong?" Mario asks, reaching over and wrapping his arms around Luigi's neck. "Why the tears?" Mario coos softly, while Luigi breathes in and lets out a heavy sob.

"C-Captain Jack!" Luigi cries, turning around and jumping on Mario, rubbing their cheeks together and Mario feels Luigi's tears getting on his cheeks. "H-He's dead!"

The next few hours of Mario's free time was spent comforting Luigi.

* * *

Mario winced as he felt the hair tie he used to wrap the garbage bag together, already stretched to it limits, snap in half, metal springing back and biting his hand. Next to him, Luigi's infernal sobbing continues. Mario leans in, kissing Luigi's lips softly in an attempt to stop the tears. It does, eventually.

"It's okay Luigi, I'll buy you that rabbit you've had your eye on."

Luigi sniffs, nodding in response.

* * *

_Mario's so very sweet. :] _


	6. Shiver

**part six!  
disclaimer: **no ownage over here.**  
warning/s: **lemon! sibling X sibling smut. :x****

**Shiver**

"Y'know, this hot chocolate tastes kind bitter.."

My little brother states, he holds the mug in his hands while it's on his lap, staring at the brown liquid as if it's the biggest let down in his entire life. I see a few snowflakes land in the mug and mix into the chocolate. It's below freezing outside and the snow smacking me in the face isn't helping me maintain body heat, why the hell did I agree to come out here? Luigi wanted to drink hot chocolate outside for some off reason, he's so weird.

"Maybe it's because of the snowflakes," I say, not looking at him. "They keep falling into your cup and stuff."

"Snowflakes taste bad? I didn't know," Luigi says, smiling a little as he turns the mug towards the floor and the liquid hits the floorboard of the porch, letting out a little steam. "People are always trying to catch them on their tongue and such."

I nod my head in response. I'm finding that words aren't really necessary for a lot of things.

"I'm cold," Luigi says out of the blue, and I just nod again. Yeah, I told you we shouldn't have come out here, but you never listen to me Weegee. "You know what we should do? We should cuddle! Come here." He says, and I agree. Mostly because for some odd reason, I really like it when Luigi presses himself against me. I scoot over to him, his shoulder pressing against mine as he wraps his long scarf around my neck so that it hangs over both our shoulders.

Sadly, I don't feel any warmer.

"See? This is nice," He says, tone affectionate, he nuzzles my neck and I can feel myself blushing. "I like moments like these."

"Yeah, me too." I say softly, feeling cold, wet, and so tired. "Can we please go back inside?"

Luigi sighs.

"It's too hot in there," He says, giving me a look like I'm ridiculously weird for wanting to back inside where it's nice and warm. "I like the cold."

"But I don't," I admonish, fiddling with my fingers - they're so freaking cold, so I shove them back into my pockets. "So, can I go back inside? You can stay here and--"

"Aw, it's okay, I can warm you up." He says, and I notice the evil glint in his eye as he smiles.

Suddenly my back is pressed against the porch swing, how'd I get there? Luigi is hovering above me, and no, I have no idea how he got there. Didn't he say he'd warm me up? I'm still so very cold, I shiver and Luigi brings his head over to my neck. My throat is suddenly dry as an icy shiver runs ragged down my back. What's he doing? I feel nervous.

"This should be fun." He says, tongue caressing my neck and teeth lightly bared a bit of pressure around my throat. Oh god, am I supposed to like that? I feel Luigi's hands unclasping my overall buttons as he plants a series of kisses down my neck, drawing a moan from me. The next thing I know, my pants are down to my ankles - so is are my boxers. Luigi looks pleased, but I can feel a blush creep into my cheeks. Worst time to be shy.

He takes my "manhood" in hand and squeezed none to kindly, I let out a soft gasp as his hand went down to rub over my tip with his thumb - then he closed a fist around my erect member, I couldn't help the moan that fluttered past my lips. With his index finger he traced the vein that went around up to my base, pressing his tongue against it and rubbing. I let out a soft gasp when Luigi took me into his mouth entirely, my breath hitched in pace and I felt blood trickle around my mouth from my fist that I buried my teeth into.

Luigi continued to bob his head up and down as his tongue rolled around down to my weeping tip. When I felt a finger probe my entrance, in futile, I tried to pull back, shaking my head at Luigi. Luigi's finger forced his invasive digit into me up to the knuckle, I almost cum right then and there - but it doesn't happen straight away. I felt the two digits scissoring and rotating stretching the tight ring of muscle. Christ, did it hurt. With a sharp intake of breath, I let my guard down, releasing myself. A hiss of pleasure dies in my throat as my legs shake, quivering to his hands as they rest on my hips- trying to steady me.

Luigi takes a few minutes to mumble words of love against my neck.

"Do..you feel warmer now?" He asks, and my underwear is damp and my thighs feel sticky.

"Yeah, I feel much warmer now."

- - -

**AN: **Ummm...so yeah....I'm a little to shy to say the "C" word. :D


	7. Crab Cakes

part seven  
**disclaimer:** ownage equals nill for euphie  
**paring/s: **mario x luigi  
**warning/s:** none that i can think of

**Crab Cakes **

The summer air was fresh with the smell of salt and ocean; skies were clear and crystalline as they shimmered with vacation magic; and people were happier than they ever were when they were bound to school. Expect Mario is already an adult, and thus does not attend school anymore - Peach never attended public school, she was home schooled. But that's besides the point. Peach wore a fetching pink and red polka dot bikini (with a dangerously low bust line Luigi so fondly mentioned). Pretty pink lips wrapped around a lemon Popsicle, sitting idly on her beach chair. Luigi is enjoying the ocean, while Mario still retains immense hatred for summer. It's way too hot - the sun wants him dead.

"_Cause, we are the music makers, consumed with just ourselves_." Peach sang brightly from the seat next to Mario, bobbing her blonde head up and down to the loud rock music pouring out of the speakers. Manicured nails flipping the pages of her fashion magazine, staring at the pictures of pretty - skinny - pale girls with air-brushed smiles pretending to be perfection. "Ohhh, these shoes are pretty.." She mused, staring at some high heels that were colored banana yellow. "Daisy would like these, they match her dress - right Mario?"

"Eh? Oh, right...Whatever.." Mario said, uninterested - dismissing her with a nonchalant wave. It's bad enough that it's summer and he's outside, Peach was just sitting here, complaining about needing a tan, but it didn't matter how long she stayed outside in the steaming hot sun - she was still pale white whenever she went home. In the distance, ocean shimmering like a light blue diamond - Luigi is splashing, toes digging as far as they could go into the sand.

All Mario wants is to take a nap, but is afraid he might suffer from sunburn. Of all the days to forget sunscreen, huh?

Mario gets up, deciding to let Luigi know that he'll be waiting in the hotel - five star, thanks to the Princess, being friends with royalty definitely has it's benefits. Along the way, Mario cut his foot on a shard of glass, not to mention that the sand is scorching. Oh, how Mario despises the beach more then anything now.

By the time he gets to Luigi, his feet are scalded red - but he won't have to suffer long.

"Hi," Luigi says brightly, lacing his fingers and placing them behind his head. "What's up?"

"It's too hot out, I'm going back to the hotel to take a nap." Mario scowled and adjusted the hem of his shorts, making sure he wasn't exposing too much. Luigi frowns at him, eyes narrowing into soft blue slits.

"Your so boring!" He huffs, arms crossed over his chest for emphasis. "You never want to do anything fun."

"This isn't **fun**, dammit." Mario corrected, tone seething. Luigi's eyes soften, frown softening too.

"I was hoping we could collect seashells together..." Luigi sighs in dismay, disappointment showing by his slumped shoulders.

"We could do it some other time, when the sand isn't as hot - my feet hurt." Mario took a quick look at his feet - red.

Luigi broke Mario out of his trance when his eyes were locked on his head, shiny with fear and horror. Mario stiffened and turned around; there was no one behind him. He looked back at the petrified brunette and cocked his head ever so slightly as his blue eyes fixated on him.

"D-Don't panic, okay?" Luigi said, raising his arms up and Mario visibly cringed.

"What?" Mario asked as he watched Luigi look at the top of his head. Then, at the top of his scalp, he could feel distinct legs squirm. Mario felt fear go up his spine in a matter of seconds. "W-What is that? WHAT IS THAT!?" He asked, flailing his arms in the process.

"I'll get it!" Luigi announced, appearing like a knight in shiny armor momentarily to Mario as his younger brother kneeled and leaned foreword.

With one swipe of his hand, Luigi grabbed the crab.

"Got it!" Luigi could see all the muscles in the older sibling's body relax and slack back into their usual position. "Aww, it's cute." Luigi mused, examining the crab as it wiggled in his hands.

"T-Thanks.." Mario squeaks and Luigi grins at his comment.

"My valiant gesture should be rewarded, right?" Luigi asks, leaning in uncomfortably closer to him than he had been before. And with that; all of Mario's coherent thought was vaporized from his mind. His legs turned to jelly and his fingers found their way up into his younger brother's hair. Mario leaned foreword and kissed him, ignoring the most likely agape expressions of those on the beach as he fisted brunette hair similar to his with his gloved fingers and was close to Luigi in an intense heat that traveled through his body.

Maybe the heat wasn't all that bad...

"Heyyyy!" Yelled a high pitched voice, soft slapping of pink sandals could be heard behind them. Mario pulls away from Luigi, while Luigi still maintains a blissful look on his face. Old fashioned head phones are around Peach's neck, bobbing up and down as she runs towards them; waving as she does. "Guys, I found this cute restaurant--"

She stops, looking at the crab in Luigi's hands. Her eyes sparkle as she clasps her hands together and raises them up to her chest.

"Ooooh! Nevermind, we can have crab cakes instead!"

- - -

**an: **the song peach is singing is "we are the music makers" by scarling. awwwie, scared!mario is cute. X3


	8. I Saw Sparks

p a r t **· **e i g h t

**· i · s a w · s p a r k s ·**

_.X._

"Well, there's nothing wrong with experimenting.." He says and even though the television isn't on, Luigi's eyes are staring deep into the black empty box. Mario eyes look Luigi in up-and-down motion, examining him like that would probably be labeled as 'innapropreate' - but is it honestly his fault that Luigi was so...attractive? Of course, that's a weird thing to think when looking at a sibling. But it's all to true and Mario can feel something below his bladder lurch for a moment. That's not supposed to happen to _you_, Mario. Is it? Luigi is resting a casual leg against the table in front of the blank television screen. "Luigi? Are you okay?"

"Experimenting? You want to kiss me?" Luigi asks, looking away from the television but not so he could look at Mario - his fingers flip through a TV guide as his eyes dart along the bold print letters. Mario blinks, surprised by Luigi's response. Well, it's not entirely false - he _does_ want to kiss Luigi, although he's not sure why. But if he didn't want to kiss him, why would he be bringing this up? Mario wonders if Luigi's considering it, his expression is unreadable.

"Uh, I've kind of....well....I always wondered what it would be like to kiss a guy." Mario says, looking at his younger sibling - the only one that could really make him feel this inadequate. Wonderfully inadequate. 'I-always-wondered-what-it-would-be-like-to-kiss-a-guy' translates into 'I've-always-wanted-to-kiss-you' in his secret language - but you know, nobody really knows that except him. Luigi's eyes look up at Mario from the small paper book, slightly amused.

"So, Mister Rolling-In-Experience has never kissed a guy?"

"Uh, well I was close this one time but....N-Nevermind, do you want to do this or not?"

"Well....I guess so, go ahead." Luigi says with a nonchalant wave of his hand, Mario frowns - he was hoping for a more enthusiastic response, he was more used to girls throwing themselves at him. But then again, he can't expect the same thing from him - Luigi's not a girl. He stared for a minute, Luigi's eyes were right back to reading again - how are you supposed to kiss someone when they're not even paying attention to you?

"Luigi...I can't kiss you if your reading."

"Just smack your lips onto mine, I'm busy." Luigi replied irritably, flipping another page. Busy? That sure doesn't look busy. Mario sighed dejectedly, eyes showing dejection as well. So the magazine is more interesting then Mario, how very sad.

"But, I...uh, was hoping it could be.." Mario says, pressing his thumb against his lip - nervous. "Passionate?"

"Oh? Your expecting romance? From me? This is a little weird, now that I think about it.." Luigi states, placing the book down (finally) and looking at Mario with an eyebrow raised. Oh no, does that sound like....reconsidering? in his voice? Do something quick!

"S-So! I just want a little spark in it, so it's worth it.." Mario's voice sounded desperate even to his own ears.

"I didn't know you wanted me so bad." Luigi jokes lightly and Mario's face flushes a bright crimson in response. This is stupid, incredibly stupid - he thinks that maybe he should just go back to drooling and following Peach around like the sad little puppy he is. Besides he can't have a _crush_ on Luigi, that's just ridiculous and doesn't make sense - like the way two plus two equals three doesn't make sense.

"So, are we going to do this? Don't tease me.." Mario remarks, voice exasperated and annoyed.

Luigi's eyes flicker back to the television for a moment, like he's thinking and Mario doesn't move, breathe, speak because he's afraid that if he did Luigi would just change his mind. And Mario really really wants this kiss and he's going to do anything to get it. Even if it means pouncing on Luigi and stealing it, but it would be way more enjoyable if he wanted it. Luigi's eyes flicker back to Mario again and then back at the television. Intense concentration it seems.

Mario's fingers drum against the arm rest of the couch, impatient.

"Alright then, I guess...I might regret it later but...." Luigi says, flexing his fingers in the air absently.

Regret? That hurts, Weegee.

Mario leans in, a little afraid that he might seem a little too eager, but it's way to late to think that now - his begging made him show how outright desperate and eager he really was for this. Luigi leans in too and Mario's heart feels like it just might exploed into tiny bits of red confetti if Luigi doesn't connect right now.

They kiss. It's eager and clumsy but real and honest and they both pull back slowly.

Abruptly, Luigi leaves and goes back to the television and his TV guide and Mario touches his lips absently.

"A-Again?" Mario asks, murmuring it though his fingers.

"Oh Mario," Luigi laughs, almost scoffing. "Stop kidding around."

The ominous feeling of disappointment hangs heavy around Mario's shoulders.


	9. Say Something

This isn't my fault, this is all Mario's doing. Yes, definitely not my fault, all Mario's. It always is, He knows it too, and yet every time we finish he pulls away and gives me that look. That 'You've done it again you stupid whore' look. Besides I'm not the one that calls him and asks if he wants to meet up, I'm not the one that throws him into his bedroom while his kids and his wife are still in the house. I'm just the innocent bystander in this whole complete mess that is Mario's selfish little love game. If he would just...not look at me like that way, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Not say those things - It's all his fault, I used to be normal - _We_ used to be normal.

I feel like I'm drowning, water filling my lungs and all air has escaped me - I try to breathe, try to fill myself with this early spring air but nothing, just the water, just the breathless heave of one's last breath - I'm sure that I am dying. We've been keeping this thing up for years, so many years that I've lost count. It's not fair, I wanted to be normal - I tried, he won't let me stop, He makes it so impossible to stop. And seeing him everyday doesn't make it easier, I'm drowning - If I keep this up I know I'll drown and I won't be able to swim back up to the surface again. Everyday it gets a little harder to lie.

It's so nonchalant the way he does it, the way he just walks up and grabs my shoulder - "Bedroom, in ten minutes. Peach is leaving soon." He whispers huskily into my ear, tone so cold, so uncaring. He's so cruel, he doesn't care about what he's doing to me - all he cares about is getting off. Bastard. I can't expect him to leave her for me, that's a stupid unreasonable dream that I gave up a long time ago. It won't be, Mario cares all to much of his perfect little castle and his dirty filthy money.

"I hate you, I hate what you've made me!" I scream through clenched teeth, tears streaming down my cheeks and anger nearly overwhelming me. He sits on the other side of the bed, cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth, mouth curved up into a cruel smirk.

"If you hate me so much, why do you keep agreeing to this?" He asks, and I wonder why myself. I'm a weak fool, I don't have the strength to say no. "Don't lie, you like it just as much as I do, Weegee." He stubs out the cigar and flicks it aside, grinning at me. Selfish, selfish asshole, he only cares about himself - he's always been this way, what did I expect? I've lived with him my entire life, I should know what he's like. He crawls over to my side of the bed, grabbing onto my overall strap - pulling. "Your good to go again right?"

I blink at him, in complete disbelief. But I don't stop him when he pushes me down onto his comforter and he crawls over me.

After he's finished, I'm completely disgusted with myself when I find myself begging for a thirds. He gives me that dammed smirk again, but he wastes no time - devour, touch and explore, that is a soaring victory in concerns to my delirious lustful heart. He presses his lips against mine, and it hurts to know that is just a mere game to him. Every second of the kiss implants in my brain. His tongue slides along my bottom lip and I open up to it immediately.

"I love you." I mumble weakly, his lips still moving softly through my tears.

He doesn't reply.

**X**

I don't understand myself, I don't understand why I need to do this same routine. Mario is sleeping next to me, his soft snoring sort of like music to my ears. That's not right, I'm supposed to hate him, I'm supposed to. I clench the sheets tightly, so angry with the stupid, desperate, home wrecking person I've be come. I want to kick him in the man bits. I want to hack his man bits off, gouge his eyes out and lacerate his vocal cords. But I love him, so so much that I can't even freaking stand it. What happened to him? He may have been selfish before, but he used to care about me, _used to,_ I fucking hate past tense.

I wonder when he stopped caring about me exactly.

Maybe it was after we had sex, I remember he was nice to me up until we did it. In complete truth, Mario was the one to kiss me first, the one to connect his lips to mine. I may have been the one who confessed my 'undying love' to him but he's definitely the one who sealed the deal by kissing me. The least he could have done was told me he didn't love me back. Sure, I was expecting for my love not to be returned, but after he kissed me I wasn't expecting to be hated.

I know it's pathetic, but I was kind of okay with being his one night stand. Experimenting is a nice experience, I wouldn't have minded at all. I just had a lot to let out of my system that night, it was right after he told me he might marry Peach, I just wanted to be with him before he made his commitment. That's not wrong, is it? It doesn't matter now, I'm still screwing a married man and plus he's my brother. Yeah, I'm pretty aware of the fact that I'm going to hell. You don't need to remind me.

It's already passed midnight, the moon peaking in through the top of his shades and throwing off the flicker of light in his room. Peach is coming home from work really soon, his kids are still asleep. I nudge his shoulder and tell him to get up. The next thing I know, he's putting his clothes on and so am I, my movements being a lot similar to a robot's.

"Be back in the morning."

I cringe, I know that I shouldn't, but I also know that I ignore my common sense more then I should. I know I'm going to be in the same place as tomorrow, on my back, with him holding my legs up as he thrusts into me. Same routine.

"Sure, what time?"

"Never mind, I'll wake you up. It's been a while since we've done it in your room."

**XX**

I'm jealous of Peach.

Of course that's obvious, because I'm in love with the person she's married with, my older bro. Public display of affections come up very often, and it sends this horrible shiver up and down my spine. Her pretty pink lips can press against Mario whenever, I have to do it in secret, or when Mario allows me to. She nuzzles him while they sit on the couch and Mario watches sports and sips his morning coffee. I never join them in the living room, I always observe them. It shouldn't bother me, because he doesn't even acknowledge her when she does these sweet little things that married people are supposed to do to each other.

Marriage is not my thing, and it never has been, and it pretty much upsets my mother. I don't really not what to say to her when she asks if I'm dating, I can't tell her who it's with. But sometimes, just sometimes I think about telling her, just to find out what her reaction would be. Probably not good, for sure. But I would like to know what she says about it exactly. I wonder if Mario thinks of the same thing, telling mom and then just waiting for her to say something.

It's been a long time since I've talked to my mother. I wonder if Mario has talked to her recently, I watch him on the couch, and I can see his eyes watching me back. It's almost 8:30, Peach needs to get ready for work, so she gets up. Her pink heels clacking against the hardwood floor. As soon as she leaves to go to the hallway, Mario puts his coffee cup down and smiles at me. I blush a little, I know what that smile means.

Teasing, he winks at me, and I can feel 'down there' respond to it. I clench my jaw and glance at the clock, this molten heat spreading through my groin. Dammit, why is it always the little things? I'm surprised about how Peach gets ready so fast, she steps out into the living room looking all business lady like. She mumbles a cheerful goodbye to me, and she steps over to the couch and leans over to kiss Mario on the cheek.

And then she leaves, and it's just me and him.

His hands brush up against my neck and he grabs onto to the strands of my hair, pulling me towards him and kisses me. A voracious kiss. Lips. Tongue. Teeth. Humid breaths passing between our fused mouths. I press myself as tightly to him as I can manage, kissing him back for all I'm worth. And in these moments, I'm never sure how much that is. He shoves me onto the couch, and I feel horrible. I don't want to do this here, but I don't protest. I mumble about how much I love him again, without meaning to and I know it's a bad habit. He moans a little and tells me how soft my skin is.

I feel dirty.

**XXX**

_The air is hot and thickened from hard, rasping breaths and movement and that coupled with the way my tee shirt is sticking to my back and my hair is clinging to my neck, from sweat, makes it hard to breathe, to even get the zipper on my pants up and Mario's dark blue eyes on me aren't really helping matters._

"_Where are you going? Come back, I was having fun!" _

"_I...um..." Is all I can say. _

"_It's okay! I liked it," He says, voice softening as if he were remembering our kiss so fondly even though it happened a few seconds ago. "Never thought kissing my little brother could feel so good." He licks his lips, his eyes look at me longingly and I blush. This situation is something that I've always wanted to happen to me. _

"_I...thought you would be angry....." I mumble, generally surprised. _

"_Not at all, come here, please?" He begs, hands clasped together for emphasis. "Your a great kisser, I want more." _

_I don't move from my spot, my legs feeling a lot like jelly and tingly and all I can think about is how great it felt when Mario's hands were creeping up into my shirt. He scrambles from my bed, hand hooking onto mine and yanking me forward. Our lips connect, and it feels like my insides are going to explode from how overwhelmingly excited I am. He kisses me roughly, and the blankets on the bed are tangled and mussed up from me squirming around so much. _

"_Mmm, Luigi..." He mummers, so much emotion wrapped around the simple five letters of my name. _

_I pull away, because I want to be certain of just one thing._

"_I-I'm in love with you..." I squeak, my tongue stumbling all over my words and they come out as some weird jumbled mess but the look on Mario's face means he understood. But I should have known from what he said that their was something wrong. "Do you...love me?" _

"_Your just so....different....I don't know if it's because we're related, but kissing you is so.....exciting...There's this spark I get with you that I don't get when I kiss Peach." He explains, and I feel special in a way, even though he clearly didn't answer my question. _

_At least I know there's a spark between us._

**XXXX**

This Saturday morning, I completely lost my mind.

"I-I can't do this anymore!" I scream at him, stomping my feet on the ground and flailing my arms and tears are spilling out of the corners of my eyes and it feels like every secret and every lie is spilling out of me - and I can't do this, I just can't. Not anymore, it's killing me. "Either you tell her or I do!"

"Are you insane!? You can't tell her!" He screams right back, eyes wide and alarmed and all I want to do is kiss him, but I can't do that - I know I can't just keep up with the lies and I can't keep this secret inside any longer.

"You don't get it! You just don't understand! You don't understand anything!" I cry out hysterically and he reaches out and grabs onto my shoulder looking scared and confused.

"It's okay Weegee, I promise." He says, he's still confused, understandably so, even as he tries to reassure me.

"No, it's not okay! This isn't okay!" I yelp, and the next thing I know I'm scrambling out of the bed, nearly face planting on the rug when my foot gets caught in the sheets.

"Luigi!" Mario hisses, chasing after me and he ends up stumbling and tumbles over the edge, disappearing on the other side of the bed for a moment before hoping back up, rubbing his elbow. "Luigi! Wait!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't--" The sentence leaves my lips and it's painful, and Mario's hands are attempting to wipe the tears from my face. I hear the door open, I hear keys jiggle, I hear heels clacking. Here's my chance.

"W-Wait, Luigi--" He says, and he grabs onto me, spinning me around to face him and he smacks his lips onto mine.

I melt into the kiss, knowing it'll be the last time.

The door in front of us opens, Mario pushes me away and I slam into the wall. Peach is leaning against the door jam, smiling and just bright as usual. Peach reaches over and pulls onto Mario's arm, pulling him to her side. Mario kisses her cheek and whispers a loving, private hello (almost like it's a secret, he whispers it into her ear, into her blonde hair.)

I feel betrayed. A stab to my chest, a knife through my already fragile heart. My eyes plead with his, my lips puckered at the ready with his name on them. But Mario says nothing, smiles at Peach and snuggles deep into her shoulder.

I feel empty.

A vacant place somewhere behind my lungs that hurts a little when I breathe too deeply.

I don't understand, where did my voice go?

* * *

**A/N:** This oneshot is an AU. I'm very proud of how long this is. :D


	10. The First Year, According To The Weather

A/N: Really short, I know.

* * *

The First Year, According To The Weather

* * *

This was a bad idea.

"Let's not talk about this, ever," He says in a cool, casual voice - like a flick of the wrist, used to swipe away the last few minutes of what just happened. The weightlessness of his words are not what Luigi expected, and Mario glances at him questionably as he adjusts his shirt collar. "Or do this again, one time thing - understand?" Luigi is disappointed, the experience itself was short lived, about five minutes or so. The spark faded away so quickly.

"Y-Yeah, right." Luigi says, voice weak and coming out with a huge lack of air. Mario's eyebrow raises up, examining Luigi closely. Luigi can guess by his posture that Mario doesn't suggest he wants to get cozy on the couch anymore. Mario turns his back to him, all careless lines and raised eyebrows, just like he always is. But at the same time, the way his hands fiddle clumsily with his cuffs gives him away completely.

Luigi's eyes could burn a hole in the back of Mario's neck.

"What?" He asks, forcing a light laugh. They're facing each other with nothing but the past ten minutes writhing uncomfortably between them. "It was just for fun, I was just bored." Right, just playing around, but shouldn't they at least talk about it? 'Playing around', the part where the hard wood floor was hurting his back while there was a hand on his thigh and another was crawling up his shirt didn't seem like 'playing around'. There was a lot of fumbling and general mind-numbness, so how could he tell the difference? It sort of like his brain shut down, taking away his common sense along with it.

It's a little hard to breathe in here, even if there are only two people in the room.

"Bored?" Luigi asks, confused, people don't usually kiss people when their bored. That makes no sense, and Luigi's not stupid (not completely, anyways). Mario's a lair, a bad one on top of that. This short game for the purpose to cure boredom has changed things, and that scares him more then anything. Luigi cups his hands together, not sure of what else to do. "Just because you were bored?" Luigi holds his breath, which is difficult because his heart is jack hammering against his chest and his needs the oxygen.

"Didn't I just tell you that?" He seethes. What? He's mad at you? But this is all his fault, there's no reason to...

"Are you okay?" Luigi asks, eyes staring at him with a hint of fear in his soft blue eyes. He touches his bruised lips for a brief moment.

"Yeah, fine," He says, but his tone teeters between hysteria and anger - no, things have changed, definitely changed. "Let's not....Just....." He gets up, heading for the front door and Luigi's mouth feels dry and the words stuck in his throat won't come out. Luigi's eyes (which were glued to the small carpet in front of the door, until now), follow Mario as he walks towards the front door. Hand positioned around the doorknob in a distinct opening fashion, Luigi opens his mouth to say something: nothing.

"I'll be back later, don't wait up." He says, closling the door slowly behind him. Luigi breathes in, although something behind his lungs hurt. He lets out a slow whimper, followed by a shaky inhale.

This was a bad idea.


	11. Unfold

**Writer's block/Insomnia is kicking my ass pretty hard. So, I forced myself to post something. An AU...thing. So, I don't really know what this is exactly...Just a little kiss with weirdness in the mix along with Mario's POV. Maybe...just maybe I'll get sleep tonight. **

**-**

When I wake up it's about five in the morning and I hear someone stomping around in the living room, of course that someone being Luigi, because he's the only one in the house besides me. I scratch my head, I'm still recovering from the massive headache forming from behind my right eye, I throw myself off the bed and look for my shirt - which is underneath the bed and took me longer then ten minutes to find it. Needless to say, I'm not very fucking happy right now and if Luigi would just turn the damn television off then I could go back and get some sleep. Doesn't it matter though? Absolutely not, Luigi has been a thorn in my side since he was first born and always will be as long as he lives under the same roof as me.

I think about kicking him out as I put my shirt back on, I look for my socks and wander into the living room, quick to cover my ears since Luigi has the damn thing blaring loud noises through the speakers. I peer down at him, ready to kick his sorry ass for waking me up this early, untill I see his eyes are closed and he's snoring. I growl lowly, he smells like smoke again and I draw up my nose against the smell of sulfur and tobacco smoke mixing in the air. He's high again, third time this week, what the fuck is his problem? A few minutes pass by, I reach over to tune the volume on the TV down and wait so I could strangle him.

Eventually, he stirs.

"Oh, hey!" He says, voice leaking with fatigue and his eyes are half-lidded. "Good morning!"

I grab him by the collar and yank him up.

"It's five in the morning," I say, finger jabbing his chest and accenting every word. "What the hell were you doing?"

I didn't mean to sound like Dad when I said that, honest. I don't know, I guess I'll never stop babying Luigi, ever. I'm just a little afraid for him, even though I don't really act like it all the time, but it's true. I care about where he's been, who he's seeing, what he's doing. Aren't I supposed to? I'm his older brother, after all, Mom would murder me if I didn't look after him. And my Mother isn't someone you want on your back all the time, she can be a total pain-in-the-ass when it comes to these things. I notice that Luigi seems incapable of keep his balance, so I grab onto his shoulders to keep him from falling, his eyes are a little red. He smells like he's been drinking. Eh. This isn't really a big deal, he's done this before and when he does do it, it's months and months before he ever does it again. So he's just a spastic party-er, is 'Spastic' even a word? Ugh, listen to me, I'm so fucking tired I can't even talk correctly.

"N-Nothing, I was out for a while," He says, his knees buckling and he smiles weakly at me. "I was bored when you feel asleep, so I just saw some friends."

I sigh a little, rubbing my eyelids with my fingers and I can feel Luigi shiver underneath my arm, what the hell? Did he snort angel dust or something? He's acting weird and when I say weird I mean weirder then usual, which is kind of scary, considering.

"Weegee, don't do that to me," I say, concern leaking into my tone even when I didn't mean it to. "I can't keep you entertained all night you know, I need to sleep, with work I hardly get any as it is." I feel like I'm rambling, but Luigi's eyes soften and I can tell he's sorry.

"Okay, I won't wake you up next time." He says, he looks a little dazed when he says it but I believe him.

I close my eyes for a minute and breathe, I'm so fucking tired.

And as soon as my eyes are closed, Luigi presses his lips on mine and it was...weird. Weird, but not in a bad way, it was weird-good. His lips are soft, in the fleshy way lips are, but they elicit electricity from every nerve, every cell, and every limb that I can possibly imagine right now. I can feel the hard wall of Luigi's teeth behind his tentatively pressing lips, and my other senses begin catching up.

It was nice, I could taste the whiskey in his mouth but it was nice. I mean, I like whiskey and I like Luigi, so it's good. Right? Both very good things that I like in my life were put together for a few minutes and it was really...nice. Having another person's tongue in my mouth feels kind of weird, it being a separate muscle I'm not controlling invading a place I know so well, and vice versa. But Luigi's tongue in there made it okay, even if it was my little brothers. Oh god, I'm really fucked up for liking it, aren't I?

Luigi pulls away but he's smiling at me, his eyes are still half-lidded and dazed but that smile looks genuine.

"Well, I'm...um...tired," He says, scratching the back of his head and I could swear that even in the dim TV light he was blushing. "Goodnight!"

He walks off to our room and I'm left there, staring at my shadow that's emulating from the weird glow of the television light onto the wall. I try to rub the sleep out of my eyes and walk into our room, I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I like the sound of our breathing in sync.


	12. From Both Sides

Implied incest, Peach and Luigi have a discussion, a weird fic with ---- words. I don't honestly know when I'm going to finish this, probably never, I don't know. Writer's block is still bitch slapping me across the face, so all I really have are these weird oneshots that keep popping up in my weird head. This one is especially for Jer-chan, because....just because. :D

* * *

From Both Sides

**0o0**

"I didn't think you knew anything about hairstyling, dear!" Peach squeals, as she takes a seat oh-so daintily in front of her vanity mirror. She takes a minute to fume at her reflection, being her hair is frizzed and wet and she needs help. She called you on the phone expecting you to help, which is odd, it doesn't matter if you know a little bit about hair yourself - your slightly annoyed because, hey, your no girl. Peach insists that you were her last resort, considering Daisy is a major tomboy who knows nothing of using a straightener or styling hair for that matter. No offense, but you can kind of tell that just by looking at her. You peer down into exasperated blue-green, illuminated by long, soft platinum blonde hair and again, you have that awful feeling of boredom creeping up your throat. Although it's not entirely her fault, she's not the smartest when it comes to using heated objects, if you didn't assist her - she could have burned herself.

"So, how are things with Mario?" She asks and you notice a hint of mischeif in her blue eyes.

You blush, involuntarily of course.

"Fine," You mumble, you comb through a couple of knots in her blonde hair. "Just fine."

A couple of images flash through your mind, them including Mario and you feel embarrassed now, of course your relationship with him is anything but "brotherly love". Well, if anything, it's a twisted version of it. You shake this feeling off, or at least try to, it doesn't work. He's officially underneath your skin now, which is not something you basically wanted, despite your feelings. What can you say? Your a complex person.

Peach's weird grin doesn't falter, it's like she knows something you don't, you feel like you shouldn't mention anything else.

"So, are you seeing anyone...special?" The young blonde girl asks, it sort of looks like her eyes are smiling too. Yeah, she definitely knows something important, your reluctant to answer the question. You don't want to tell her but you don't want to lie to her either.

"Um," You squeak, your eyes darting from one side of the room to another. "I guess you could say that, but I don't really know exactly. Does that make any sense?"

She looks a little confused now.

"Yeah, I get it."

You clap the straightener once for some kind of effect as you circle around your best friend, while she sits facing away from the bathroom mirror now. You examine her closely for a minute, she could use some more spray. You walk over to the drawer and begin rummaging around for it, you can feel her eyes on you.

"Have you've been 'getting any' recently?"

You squeak, face completely flushed with a hue of red similar to a tomato.

"N-No, I mean, Yes...No, No I haven't." You say dismissively.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" You can hear the smirk in those words.

You cringe, you need to get out of here, before you say anything you might regret.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure."

Peach sighed, clearly exasperated, "Okay, maybe you should stop acting like I don't know."

You blink, trying to act stupid, "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to hide it! _I know_, about you, about 'him'," She says and you know who she means when she says 'him'. "He told me, so I know."

"He told you?" You flush, noticeably (secretly pleased), but you fix her with a sharp gaze. "When?"

"Yesterday." She says smugly.

You drag the flat iron down the last insanely long piece of Peach's hair, You know when Peach quirks an eye brow and nods approvingly at her reflection, muttering a "Not bad," it's the equivalent to any other beauty queen's mouth agape in astonishment. You feel an odd sense of pride. You watch her freshly painted hot pink nails skimming through her hair, and you can almost feel her reveling at how soft it is. You were pretty amazed yourself.

"So, is the sex good?" She asks, grinning a lot like a perverted 40-year-old man co-existing with a herd of cockroaches in a 40x40 square foot apartment. You quickly regret your visit to the castle.

"S-Shut up!"


End file.
